A vampire's past
by Enchanting Fae
Summary: A mysterious person of the Salvator brothers' past appears in Mystic Falls. Stefan & Damon are protecting Elena and fighting for her love. Are the brothers able to keep her safe, or will it be another more powerful supernaturel creature who rescues her?
1. Introducing

_A vampire's past..._

Chapter 1 _Introducing_

Elena's POV

Suddenly there was a scream, it came from outside. I ran to the front door, opened it and I saw a young woman, lying on the pavement. There was blood on her face and arms. I helped her get up. "Come in, I'll help you with your wounds," I said. She looked at the blood on her arms and nodded. I helped her and together we walked into the house, to the kitchen, where I put her on a chair. I thought the plasters were in the kitchen cupboards and I turned to get them, but suddenly I remembered they were in the bathroom. I turned again and saw the woman, but the blood was almost gone. It sort of looked like the wounds were healing and when I opened my mouth to say how remarkable that was, she was gone in less than a second. For a moment I was astonished, but then I started to understand how it was possible. There was another vampire in town…

I took the phone in my hand, but started to doubt whether I'd call Stefan. No, this was seriously, I would drive to the boarding house to tell him personally. Jenna just came in when I walked to the garage. She had two bulgy shopping bags in her hands. "Jenna, I'm at Stefan's. I don't know yet when I'll be back," I said while walking. "Okay, so I guess you won't dine here?" she answered. I nodded.

When I arrived at the boarding house I knocked the front door, and I was pretty nervous. The foreign vampire could be everywhere around me right now. Perhaps Stefan and Damon already knew that she was in town, perhaps she wasn't dangerous to me. But the dark feeling inside me told me this creature wasn't harmless at all. No one opened the door, so I knocked again. Immediately the door fell open and Damon's appearance was there. "Welcome princess, what brings you here today?" He smirked. Okay, Damon often sounds like a clown, but when you get to know him better you realize that's just a mask. I walked in and tried to find Stefan. Damon followed me. "Damon, it's no time for jokes," I said when I turned around to face him, "I have news, there's a new vampire in town." I saw no reaction on his face, like I expected to see, so I was quite annoyed and walked away. "Okay, I know you're like a clown who doesn't care about things that frighten me, but please tell me where Stefan is." "Well, he's not here. He's hunting all day in… well, let's say a place with bigger animal-food than rabbits." Suddenly I remembered the message he sent me this morning. I already knew he wouldn't be here, but I forgot it in my panic! I moaned, "Oh…" Damon smirked. "No panic princess, tonight I'll substitute Stefan, I'll be serious and I will listen to you." I was a bit suspicious, but I decided that it was better to tell Damon instead of telling nobody, so I took a seat on the sofa in the living room. "Well…" I started. "Wait! Do you want a cup of tea?" Damon said. I smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice." Damon went to the kitchen, I took off my jacket and tried to relax a bit.

Five minutes later he came back to the living room with a cup of tea and a glass with red stuff in it. He lighted some candles, took the seat next to me and nodded that I could start. I took a deep breath and told what happened this afternoon.

Damon's POV

I was quite surprised when I saw it was Elena who had knocked our front door, I didn't expect her to come because Stefan wasn't at home, but it was a delightful surprise! And it was even more a surprise when she told me that there was another vampire in town, but as always I was stupid enough not to show that I did care about things that frighten her. So I tried to compensate it by a cup of tea and a true interest to her story. I listened concentrated because I knew another vampire could give serious troubles. "Do you remember what she looked like?" I asked when she was finished. "I didn't concentrate on that… But I remember she had long blond hair, she was tall and slim," Elena answered. I couldn't remember a vampire with long, blond hair, so I shrugged. "The most important thing is that you invited her in, so you're not even safe in your own home till we know whether she's dangerous or not," I said. Elena nodded. I saw fear in her eyes, so I took her hands into mine. They were quite small, or mine were big, but that didn't count at that moment. I looked in her amazing brown eyes. "It will be fine, trust me." There was silence for a moment. Then I felt a squall. I said: "I should close the window…" but meanwhile I didn't want to let go of her. Eventually she pulled her hands out of mine, and I walked to the window to close it. But when I did that, the feeling of a squall was there again. Suddenly I realized it wasn't a squall, it was her. In less than a second I was standing behind Elena, holding my arms around her to protect her. "She's here," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver. Despite the idea of a dangerous foreign vampire in the same room and a frightened Elena, I had to smile. In every other situation this would have been very romantic, holding Elena in my arms. Feeling the sense of the vampire getting closer got me out of my thoughts.

At once I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Damon!" I turned around, letting go of Elena, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Alice, the girl next door of my youth, my human youth. "Alice?" "Yeah, it's me! I guess you didn't except this…" "No, definitely not," I said while walking to her. She hugged me. There was just one question in my mind. "How did you become a vampire?" "That's a long story, but I'm of your age, so I think you can guess who turned me." "Katherine?" "Almost, Pearl did. I still don't know why, but I like being immortal, so…" She smiled. I smirked. "Yeah, it's nice. So, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" At the moment I asked that it was like her eyes and smile froze, like a mask fell off and her true self came to the surface.

Elena's POV

In a flash of lightning I was on the ground. Alice' face was a few centimeters from mine, changing into a cruel vampire's appearance. I felt desperation, I heard Damon scream and the sound of another squall, but her cold lips were already on my skin. I felt the pain through my whole body when she started to suck my blood out my veins. It felt like she was sucking my soul out… The room turned black and I felt a deep, dark sleep coming over me...

* * *

_Well... what do you think of my writing? This is my first fanfic, so I'd like to know your opion about it! Did I make you curious to how the story continues? Please review!_

_I'm sorry if I made writing mistakes, that's because I'm Dutch girl and please review if you notice serious mistakes in my stories!_

_E_Fae_


	2. Danger

Chapter 2 _Danger_

Damon's POV

I screamed when I understood what Alice was up to. I run to them, but before I was there, Alice' fangs were already in Elena's skin. I pulled at Alice and eventually she let go of Elena. I tried to knock her down, but she was of my age, so we were just as powerful. We were in a heavy fight, and I didn't feel any pity. Even though she used to be my girl next door, she had tried to kill Elena, who was far more important to me than Alice. I really tried, but Alice did started to win the fight. When I lay on the floor with Alice on top of me, she growled. "You shouldn't have done that Damon, I'm not alone in Mystic Falls. I want revenge, and after this happening here, you know who is my first victim. And don't be too sad, because I decided that you and Stefan will soon be allowed to join her in the hereafter." Then she was gone. Many thoughts circled around in my mind, but most of all I was worried about Elena. In no time I sat next to her on the floor. She was unconscious. Her neck was torn open and there was blood all over her. I doubted a moment, but then I tore my own wrist open and gave her some of my blood, which would help her recover. Her heartbeat was low, but I knew she would survive, she had to… I carried her to the second floor, to my bedroom. For a second I doubted whether it was better to put her in Stefan's or not, but mine was the nearest. I took off her cardigan – which was originally pink, but now red – and dressed her in one of my own shirts, which was far too large of course, but I couldn't find anything better. As soon as she was under the blankets, sleeping peacefully and healing, I called Stefan. I had to try it twice before he picked up his phone. "Damon, what's up?" "Serious problems Stefan, new vampire in town. Elena invited her in, discovered she was one and came to me to inform me about it. The vampire followed her to this place, and I know it sounds weird but this vampire turned out to be Alice. You know, girl next door in the 19th century?" "You're kidding…" Stefan said. "No, really! But the worst part is that she attacked Elena which is now unconscious. I gave her some of my blood, and I don't think it will be fatal to her, but it's serious. So I thought you wanted to hear this." I heard Stefan growl. "Yeah, take care of her, I'll be there soon." I laid down the phone and walked back to the bed. Even though something extremely dangerous just started she seemed so peacefully, sleeping. The brown curls of her hair lay all over the cushion and she looked beautiful, despite her wound and the blood. At that moment she opened her eyes, there came a painful look on her face. She tried to sit up, I helped her and held my hand on her back. I saw tears glimmering in her eyes. She looked at me, crying. I touched her cheek and caught the tears with my finger. I pulled her to my shoulder and holding my arms around her, I felt her shake. My lips rested on her hair and I just let her cry.

Stefan's POV

When I entered the boarding house I immediately started to search for Elena and Damon. In the living room were traces of a heavy fight, and there was blood on the floor. It felt awfully, knowing that the blood was Elena's. I couldn't find them, so I went to the second floor. The door to Damon's room was open and there they were, sitting on the bed. Damon was hugging a crying Elena, who was wearing one of his shirts. It felt strange, Elena was mine, she shouldn't be in Damon's arms right now, in his bed, but I wasn't here when she needed me and Damon was. I walked to the bed and took a seat next to Elena. She hadn't noticed yet that I was there. I stroked her hair. She turned her head and looked at me. "Hi," I said. She smiled a bit. I took her out of Damon's arms, into mine. Damon left the room and I looked at my precious Elena. "How are you, princess?" She smiled again. "I'm fine, just tired…" My fingers touched the wound in her neck, then my lips silently searched hers, they were just as soft as always.

"Now go to sleep, I'll get some clothes for you and I'll be here when you awake. Sweet dreams." I put the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. I just sat there till she was asleep. Then I walked out of the room, closed the door quietly and went downstairs.

Damon was in the living room, drinking a glass of blood. I pulled it out of his hands. "What's Elena doing in your bedroom, with your shirt on?" Damon smirked. "Hey, jealous saint! Jealousy is a sin, don't you know? But… even though I admit I like the idea of the pretty Elena in my bed, with my shirt on, I have a good reason for it. My bedroom was the nearest when was I carrying an unconscious Elena and she was covered with blood, so I had to take off her cardigan and I thought she needed a shirt to keep her warm. That isn't too bad, isn't it?" "No," I had to admit. I put the glass on the table and walked to the window. "Now, tell me about Alice, what exactly happened?" Damon told me every detail of what had happened a few hours earlier. It had surprised me that Alice was a vampire also. When Damon had ended his story, I had many questions left. "Revenge. Why does she want revenge and for what? In my memories she was just a simple girl next door." Damon nodded. "Yeah, but don't forget we both once had a crush on her." "Okay, that's true, but it wasn't very serious. We were just teenagers, she was the first girl I ever kissed. After Katherine arrived Mystic Falls I even almost forget her existence. And now she wants revenge? Come on, don't we have enough problems?" "Yes sir," Damon saluted. "I like you this way, Stefan, this isn't the perfect mister you're used to be. You really kissed Alice? I thought I was the Casanova!" I moaned, this was the old Damon, not the worried guy who hugged Elena. "But, serious now," I said, "you told me Elena let Alice in, so she won't be safe at home, but she should go back, she can't stay here. Till we know who's with Alice, what she's up to and what her reasons are, we have to watch Elena constantly. What happened today cannot happen again, it will be her death." Damon nodded. "You're right, will we inform Bonnie?" I was thinking for a moment. We didn't know yet what this whole thing was, but perhaps Bonnie could help with her powerful spells and magic. "Yes…" "So, what's the plan?" Damon asked. "I'll go to get clean clothes for Elena and I'll drive to Bonnie's to inform her about this whole thing. Then I'll come back and take Elena home. I'll watch her, while you and Bonnier are trying to figure out where Alice and her… clan are. After 24 hours we'll switch." "It sounds nice, you allowing me to be with Elena constantly!" Damon smirked. "I know, but you're not allowed to touch her when it's not necessary or when she doesn't want to." "Of course Stefan." "Okay, so… ready?" Damon nodded. "Take care of Elena, I'll be back soon." I walked to the hall, took my jacket and the keys of the car and drove to the Gilbert's home. The window of her bedroom was still open, so I could go in without Jenna questioning me about Elena. It felt like I was a criminal, searching through Elena's personal stuff. I took jeans, a white tunic and a red cardigan. What was left, was underwear. I blushed when I saw these things and decided just to pick something out. Eventually I had a pink bra and red underpants. I put it in a plastic bag and went back to my car through the window. Then I drove in the direction of Bonnie's house.

Bonnie was quite astonished when I told her everything what had happened. "Is Elena alright?" she asked. "Yeah, she was a bit weak and tired, but she'll recover soon. Damon and I decided that we should figure out what Alice and her clan are going to do. All we know is that Elena is their first victim, they want her to die." "And, you're asking me for help?" "Yes, you're quite handy with your spells and stuff like that, so.." Bonnie nodded. "Of course I'll help, it's Elena! What can I do?" "When I'm watching Elena, Damon will be with you to search for them and their plans. And also the other way around. Now I'm going to the boarding house, but in a few hours Damon will be here. Is that okay?" She nodded. We walked to the door and shook hands. "Good luck!"

Elena's POV

When I woke up Damon was standing in the room, closing the curtains. "Hi my princess," he said, "how are you right now?" I smiled. "Better! And please don't call me princess, because I'm not a princess and definitely not yours." Damon smirked. "Okay, you're fine I guess, already willing to irritate me. Don't be so hard on me, I sort of saved your life, remember?" "I know. Perhaps now you change your mind and wish that you shouldn't have done that." Damon growled. "You know I still would Elena," he said with a softer voice. It surprised me and for a moment I saw the real Damon in his eyes. But immediately the old one came back, and his eyes turned icy again. He walked to the bed where I still lay and picked up a plastic bag from the floor. "Stefan got you some clothes." One by one he picked them out of the bag. First there was my white tunic, then my red cardigan. My jeans followed and when Damon looked into the bag again he grimaced. The next clothing he dropped on the bed were my red underpants, followed by my pink bra. I blushed, he smirked. "Good luck, honey. Stefan's calling Jenna that you'll be there in an hour, so take your time. The bathroom is yours." Damon walked out of the room, leaving me behind. I was quite embarrassed, I couldn't get the image of Damon with my underwear in his hands out of head.

When I took a long, nice shower I got dressed and went to the living room. Stefan was sitting by the fire, and I didn't see Damon. "Hey," I said while walking towards Stefan, "Damon said you'd take me home." Stefan stood up and took my hands into his. There was just silence, but at that moment silence was enough. His lips touched mine softly, then stronger and eventually it felt like a duel of our tongues. He noticed I needed a breath and slowed down. I lay my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the magical moment. "I'll make sure they won't harm you, princess," he whispered in my ear. I felt peacefully, and all that mattered was love.

But I wouldn't have been so peacefully if I had knew that there was someone outside who heard and saw all of the occasions on that day. Someone far more powerful than all the supernatural creatures I knew. Someone who was sort of the cause of the danger my life was in...

* * *

_Second chapter! :) Well... what do you think? I'd love to get some reviews about what you think of my story!_

_E_Fae_


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3 _Nightmare_

Elena's POV

Jenna wasn't surprised when I showed up at home at nine pm. I took the front door, and I knew Stefan would be waiting for me upstairs. She didn't ask the questions I had expected her to ask, which was pleasant. She was watching TV and I supposed Jeremy would be in his room. "Hi," I said to her. "Hey, home again?" "Yeah, sorry I couldn't say when I'd be back." She smiled, "it's okay, you're a big girl, so you can watch yourself. Especially with your super boyfriend!" She winked. "I know, he's great," I answered. I walked into the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice and a brownie. "I think I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired," I said to Jenna when I entered the living room again. "That's okay, sweet dreams!" "You too," I replied while walking into the hall. When I entered my room Stefan sat on the chair in front of my desk. I put my glass and brownie on the desk and he pulled me on his lap. I ate my brownie while he massaged my back. Sometimes, when you just concentrate on one thing and forget all the others, life seems perfect. It seemed to be that night. We just talked a lot, and after an hour or two I almost fell asleep on his lap, so he forced me to go to bed. It had been a heavy day and all… Eventually he carried me to the bed, and all I remembered was that I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up at eight the next morning. The first thought in my head was _Stefan! _I immediately sat straight, but he wasn't there. I went to the bathroom, but he wasn't there too. I opened my window and whispered his name several times, but he didn't show up. I started to feel kind of frightened, when I heard another voice behind me. "Princess!" I knew that voice very well, I could see his smirking face in my thoughts already. Right now it made me angry, I knew he had frightened me on purpose, he probably had been here before I woke up. I turned around and hit him in his face. "Damon, that was very mean of you!" "Hey, cool down, I have to take care of you all day, since Stefan is with Bonnie to search for Alice and her friends. Be careful, if I leave, then who will protect you?" This time I smirked. "You wouldn't leave, Damon, little Elena's life is too precious. Isn't it?" He didn't answer. Instead he took a step forward and touched my lips with his finger. "Admit it Elena, you don't hate me as much as you pretend to do." I stepped back. "No time for discussion about that. It's eight o'clock, school starts at nine. I guess you'll be following me everywhere I go today?" "Yep!" He smiled. "Get dressed Elena, I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes. By the way, I like your pajamas!" Then he was gone. That guy was so absolutely weird! I looked down at my pajamas. Great, first my underwear, now my pajamas.

Stefan's POV

I checked my phone. No messages, and it was ten o'clock. I sighed and looked through the glass of the door to the living room to check whether Bonnie was finished. There were stones on the table and a book, lying next to the stones. She said a few sentences and repeated them several times. Her eyes were closed and she looked concentrated. Together we had searched for a spell for determining the location of foreign vampires. Eventually we found it, and now Bonnie was doing something with this spell. I didn't know what it was, those witches-things were none of my interest, it seemed pretty complex. I looked back to the table in the hall, a huge map was on it. Suddenly Bonnie ran in. "Map!" she yelled. I stepped aside to give her some space. Bonnie had a stone in her hand, she hold it above the map and simply let it fall. The stone was twisting and turning and eventually fell on the map, on the place of the Mystic Woods. Bonnie had a huge smile on her face. "It worked! Mystic Woods got to be the location of the vampires." She looked at me. "Now what?" "Actually… nothing. I think those vampires are far too strong for a starting witch like you. Sorry. I'll go out there myself. And promise me you'll stay in town till I can guarantee this whole stuff is over. Okay?" I saw her doubting, but although she nodded. "I guess I will." "Okay. Thanks a lot Bonnie, I really hope this thing is over soon! I got to go now." She agreed. "Take care!" "I will." I took the map and left the house. Next stop would be Mystic Woods.

Walking through the woods I only felt silence, darkness, danger. The name of these woods fit extremely well to the place. I didn't know where to search, so I was just running around to look for a place where vampires could hang out. Meanwhile I was also concentrating on hearing voices and smelling senses. But it didn't help. I felt like having seen every inch of the woods and still without any result. I decided to pause for a moment when I saw a squirrel. The searching made me hungry. Even though this animal was too tiny to satisfy it was enough for the moment. I allowed myself to think about Elena for moment. She would be at school around this time. Probably Damon was following her. I didn't like the fact that I needed my brother who had a crush on my girlfriend to protect her, but there were no other options…

Then a familiar voice brought my mind back to reality. "Stefan." Even before I turned I knew who spoke to me. "Alice." I was right, it was her appearance, standing on a fallen tree trunk. "Pity you weren't there to protect your girlfriend last night. It would have been more interesting," she said with a fake smile. "Alice, what are you doing? What's your problem? I couldn't figure out one good reason why you should kill my girlfriend." "I know you still see me as an innocent girl next door, but I'm not. You'll figure out soon I've become one of the cruelest creatures on the planet. Pity for you." Then the smile on her face froze. "Come with me," she ordered. "And what if I don't?" I answered. "Then I'll force you." I smirked. "Then force me." Suddenly something unexpected happened. We weren't alone anymore. There were seven more vampires around me. "Get him," she ordered. In a moment they got me. I resisted, but without any effect. One of them wore gloves and draped a net of vervain ropes around me. I felt the pain through my whole body. It felt like my bloodstream existed of vervain, like it choked my heart, my mind…

Damon's POV

Okay, today had been pretty boring, because I wasn't allowed to get closer to Elena then 100 meters. She ordered me so, because she didn't want everyone to think badly of her. That's something annoying of being Damon Salvatore, I'm always called in one sentence with bad, while Stefan's always the saint. But I had to admit, although school wasn't my favorite subject, watching Elena was also nice. Right now she was in the kitchen, preparing dinner with Jenna. I was upstairs, because I didn't eat the same dinner as they did and Jenna didn't like me. I wasn't in the need of hunting, because I had bags of human blood in my car, carefully hidden of course. There was still no message of Stefan. I didn't precisely know what that meant, whether it was a good or a bad sign. But there was nothing else I could do than wait and watch Elena.

A few hours later Elena finally came upstairs. It was still quite early, eight o'clock. "Hey," she smiled when she came in. "Hi, nice supper?" "Not your taste, I guess…" "Yeah, I guess so. Well, what now?" Elena walked to her desk. "I know you eavesdropped my teachers all day, so you should know I have a lot of homework." I walked towards her, "okay, I'll do your mathematics and history if you do geography and science." She thankfully agreed. "But…" I continued, "I want a kiss as a reward." "On your cheek." "On my lips." She sighed. "Okay, but just for once." I smirked and nodded. She took the desk, I worked on her bed. It was all very easy, especially history, but I really tried to work on normal speed. When I looked at her she was deep in thoughts, trying to concentrate on the things she had to finish. It was quite cruel that schools deed things like this to students. When I was finished, she wasn't. I didn't tell her I was finished, but just watched her working. She was so… sweet and innocent like this. A few times she closed her eyes and let her head rest on her arms. After the third time I decided it was enough. I walked to her. "Elena, I know you're tired. It's okay if you go to bed now." She turned her head, and her beautiful brown eyes watched into mine. "I can't, I haven't finished it yet…" "I'll do it." She doubted for a moment, but then she nodded. "Okay, thanks Damon." She took her pajamas from the bed and went to the bathroom. I checked the things she already did, saw some mistakes, corrected them, and did the rest in vampire speed. When I was ready I took a seat on the bed and just waited till she came back. The door opened and there she was. "Thanks again, I guess I made a lot less mistakes in this way." She walked to the bed in her cute pajamas. Perhaps she expected me to go off the bed, but I didn't, and she looked a bit suspicious. "And…? Can I go to sleep now?" I smirked. "You can, but you forget something. My reward." She chuckled. "Yeah…" I stood up. She took a few steps towards me. Her face was just a few centimeters from mine. The sense that drove vampires wild was all around me. She stood on tiptoes, and then, for a moment, her lips were on mine. They were so sweet, so soft, so amazingly. I could hardly resist the desire of kissing her back, but I promised Stefan not to touch her in any way if she didn't want to. Then her lips were gone. She sighed. "That's it Damon. Unlucky you that you're not Stefan, I'd give you a lot more then." She grimaced. I growled. This girl knew what to do to make me jealous. She pointed out to the chair which was meant for me. "Good night Damon." "Good night princess," I said with my nicest voice. I watched her turning off the lights, I watched her fell asleep. She looked so peacefully. Would she dream? Probably about Stefan. As long as they're together I could only dream about Elena being mine. I just watched her for hours while it became later and later. Suddenly she started to scream. In less than a second I was with her, on the bed. I tried to soothe her. "Sshh, Elena, it's okay." Even though her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep, there were tears on her cheeks. She seemed very frightened. "Danger," she whispered. I didn't really know what to do with a girl having a nightmare, so I decided just to hold her. She shivered in my arms, but after some minutes I felt her becoming less restless. I thought it would be over soon.

Then something happened. I don't know how they got into the room or why I hadn't noticed them, but they were there. Six of them, and I knew there was no chance to escape. "Hi Damon." One of them came near me, I knew who it was. "Alice." "Yes. Now there is no time for games like we did yesterday. You two are coming with us." I understood it wasn't very smart to make jokes at that moment, so I just nodded. "Give here a few minutes to dress up." I touched Elena's face and whispered to her to wake her. After some seconds she opened her eyes. "Damon?" she whispered. "Sshh, it will be okay." I lifted her in my arms, took the clothes from the chair who had laid there since the beginning of the evening for the next morning and brought her to the bathroom. "What's going on?" she asked. "I don't exactly know, but I do know that they've come and that we'll have to go with them. I'm so sorry Elena…" "It's not your fault, there are six of them, you can't protect me against six powerful vampires all by yourself." I nodded. "I guess so. Please hurry Elena, I'll be just outside the door." She smiled bitterly. Then I left the bathroom. After a few minutes she was finished. Alice turned to Elena and gave some orders. "You and I take the front door, you'll leave a note for your aunt that you and some schoolmates are a few days out for a research, Elena." she said that beautiful name with such contempt that I almost tried to knock her down, but two of her 'friends' held me tight. I had no choice. Alice turned to the rest of her clan. "Take him down, we'll meet where the forest begins." Then she turned again, gripped Elena and I saw them disappear. The two who held me took me to the window. A few moments later I was on the ground, and they were still holding me. They took me to the place where we'd meet Alice and Elena again. After some minutes they were there. Outsiders could think they were friends when they'd see them like this, because they were holding each other's hands, but when they came closer I saw the fear in Elena's eyes. "Okay guys," Alice said, "vamp speed to the house." I could hardly bare it to see Elena like that. "Please, I'll come with you, I promise, but let me carry Elena," I said. "No," was Alice' nipping answer. Then one of the other vampires stepped forward, I could see his face in the moonlight. He was older than the rest, around thirty years old. His appearance was powerful, seriously, impressive. His voice sounded rough in the silence of the night, but at the same time it sounded like it belonged there, like he was part of nature and its history.

"I'll carry her."

Then the group disappeared in the calmness of the woods and all seemed peacefully again.

* * *

_As you probably all noticed the characters of Alice and her clan are not in the book or the series, but they are in my imagination..._

_Please review! I'd love to hear your opion about my writing, my English and the story! =)_

_E_Fae_


	4. Detention

Chapter 4 _Detention_

Stefan's POV

When I woke up I felt dizzy. My sight wasn't clear and I couldn't remember where I was. I closed my eyes and tried to relax for a moment. Then I opened them again and I felt a bit better. I was in a room, there was a table, two chairs and I was lying on a couch. The walls were blue, there was one door and there were no windows. It was a pretty boring room.. I remembered what had happened in the Mystic Woods, this place was probably the hiding place of Alice' clan. What time would it be? I stood up, a bit unstable, but I managed it to walk to the door. I opened it, but immediately I was pushed back by two vampires. "Don't try to escape, we're watching you all the time," one of them said, the smallest one with blond hair. "What's going on, where am I?" I asked them. "Just wait until Alice is back. She'll explain you. Or not of course, it's up to her what she prefers you to know." I walked back to the couch and sat down. They closed the door and I was alone again. For a few minutes I just stared. This was so useless! Where would Elena and Damon be, would they bring them here? Almost immediately I sort of got an answer. There was a noise, doors opened, I heard footsteps. "Damon!" It was Elena's voice, they were here!

Then 'my' door opened. I expected the two who had guarded me all the time, but no one stepped into the room. I decided to walk through the open door. Immediately I felt a hand on my shoulder, the two were still there, but they didn't push me back into the room. I saw the thing I loved the most in this whole wicked world. Even though there was such fear on her face she still looked beautiful. She was in the arms of an enormous vampire with an emotionless face. She turned her face and saw me. "Stefan!" She smiled a little, I smiled back. Then I looked at the rest of the company. Two vampires sat on chairs, two other ones were holding Damon, Alice stood in front of them. She turned. "There's the younger brother. Your family plus girlfriend aren't protected very well, it was so easy to catch them." She pouted. "Such a pity! Well, I'll introduce you guys." She pointed out to the two who sat on chairs. "These are Calvin and Jake. Damon, your guards are named Sally and Dean." She turned and pointed out to my guards. "Carl and Gavin." Then she watched him who was still carrying Elena. I could see the doubt on her face, like she didn't know whether to introduce him or not. Apparently she had chosen the first option, "This is…" But he interrupted her. "Alan Thornton." Even his voice sounded heavy. There was something special about him, something very powerful. "Okay," Alice started to give orders. "Calvin, Dean and Jake stay here and take care of our guests. Gavin, Sally and Carl come with me for a hunt." Directly she turned, she went out without checking whether the three she ordered to follow her came after her, but nevertheless they did. It was remarkable that she hadn't called Alan's name. Perhaps she wasn't allowed to order him? Allan carefully dropped Elena on the floor. Calvin stood up and gripped her hands. "Well… where will we put them? Back in that room, here, or shall we take them to another room?" But he suddenly seemed deducted. His face slowly moved to Elena's neck. He inhaled her sense. I could see the desire on his face, the one I knew so well. Then Alan moved one step forward and in less than a second a squall blew Calvin to the other side of the room. "Don't." It sounded like a growl, and it had a rough tone. Now Alan gripped Elena's hands with one of his, the other laid on her back and gentle he pushed her to the other room.

Damon's POV

After Elena, Stefan was pushed into the room. For a moment I thought about trying to escape, but I remembered Alan Thornton. In some sort of way I was sure I wouldn't manage to escape when he was there, so I just allowed them to lead me to the other room. Stefan sat on a couch, Elena on a comfortable chair. I was pushed to a table with a chair. Calvin, Jake and Dean left the room, but Alan stayed. He stood next to the door, motionless like a statue, staring into nothing. Everything was so odd! We still didn't know why we were here and what they exactly were going to do, but perhaps I could try to figure that out. "Excuse me?" I tried to catch Alan's attention. I stood up from my chair and walked to him. "Can I ask you something?" But there was no reaction, it seemed like he didn't even see me. "Hey!" Calvin was in the door entrance. "Sit down, and I don't wanna hear a word till Alice's back." "Okay, easy." I walked back to my chair. This could take a while. I looked at Elena and Stefan. Elena's eyes were closed, she was curled up like a frightened little girl. Stefan observed Elena as well. Minutes passed slowly in the silence. The only sounds were the sounds of voices in other parts of the house. Elena fell asleep, Stefan and Alan only stared. It felt like eternity until we heard Alice' voice again.

"Where are they?" A second later she was with us. She took a seat on the couch, next to Stefan. "Damon, wake her," she ordered me. Finally, touching Elena was allowed again. I walked to her chair and I softly touched her cheek, hoping that my cold fingers would wake her. They did, she opened her eyes. "Huh?" she asked sleepy. "Shh, it's okay. Alice's back." I knew it wasn't okay at all, but I had to say something. She took my hand into hers. "Don't leave," she whispered. I nodded. "Hey, no romantic stuff!" Alice yelled. I looked at Stefan's face to see his reaction. For a moment there was a painful, jealous expression on his face, but then his face was just normal again. "Okay Alice," he said, "please tell us your plans with us." He turned his head to face her. "I will, Stefan." She greedy placed her hand on his cheek. She came near him. "I'll kill you," she whispered, "because I loved you." Then in a flash she was in front of me. She took my hand out of Elena's and held it. Her nose was just a few centimeters from mine. "I'll kill you, because I loved you." She let go off my hand and then gripped Elena's throat. "And I'll kill you, because you and that stupid Katherine love them." She let go off Elena and stepped to the middle of the room. There was a cruel, cold expression on her face. "I'll kill the three of you slowly, painfully, each of you shall be ought to see the other ones die. And we're beginning now. Please, be so kind to follow me." She left the room with a horrible grimace on her face, not even I can smile like that. In a second her vamp-servants were there to take us with them. Alice took a staircase that led to a large cellar. When I entered the room through an old massive wooden door I was astonished for a moment. There were five chairs. It was dark and there were many tiny plants. There were guns on the wall, probably stake-guns. Ropes lay on the floor, obviously drained of vervain. This room was totally vervain. It gave an irritating feeling in my throat. My eyes met Stefan's. For once we were thinking the same thing. This would become a hell to us, and there was no chance of escaping it.

Elena's POV

When I stepped into the cellar, I didn't exactly know what all the things were, but I understood it meant no good. I saw the wet ropes and the plants, and in an impulse I asked: "Vervain?" "Yes dear," Alice answered. How was that possible? This house was full of vampires, how could they bare it? Like Alice could read my mind she gave me an answer before I could even ask. "Alan did it." That surprised me. Alan? He was a vampire, as far as I knew only witches could use spells and stuff like that. "But… he's a vampire." Alice chuckled. "He's a bit older then those two." Then she stiffened and her face became hard again. "Action. On the chairs." One of vampires pushed me violently on a chair. They did the same with Damon, a few meters from me. They tight him up with the ropes, and I guessed they were planning to do the same with me, but Alice interrupted. "No, imbeciles. Vervain doesn't hurt humans." I saw one of the vampires who stood still behind her taking a few steps towards her. "Alice," he whispered to her with such a volume that I could hardly hear it, "can't we taste a little of that snack, you know she'll be delicious." Alice smirked. "Later, have patience, her turn will come." I turned to look at Stefan and Damon. Sally and Jake had pushed Stefan on a chair. He was also tight up with the vervain-ropes. I saw the pain on his face, and on Damon's. This was so cruel! Alice stepped towards Stefan. Now she had a glass in her hand, with green stuff in it. "Here, Stef, drink!" I saw he didn't want to, but the two who were still holding him, forced him to do so. Alice let a swig drop in his mouth. He screamed. It was an awful scream, it made me shiver. Alice and her clan just left the room, except Alan. It hurts so much when they do such a thing to a person you love! Why was it Stefan, not me? I felt the pain he felt, his face became pallid, his fists hit the chair, and he didn't stop screaming. I felt frozen, I couldn't move, all I could do was watching Stefan suffer. I don't how long it lasted, I guess around twenty minutes, when I felt someone or something turning my chair. It was Alan, now my eyes were on the door. Alan was back in his position, next to the door, staring and motionless like a statue. I was sort of glad that I wasn't forced to watch Stefan anymore, but the sound was almost just as intense. I tried to think of something else, I tried to remember different sounds like music, voices, birds, but it was of no use. Every time Stefan's scream was there again. It felt like eternity…

Suddenly I awoke with a start. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered where I was. Alan was still in the same position next to the door. When I looked at him his reflexes shifted his sight immediately, but I knew he had been watching me. There was something very mysterious about him, something I couldn't explain, but it was sort of attractive. And why was he so nice to me, compared to the others? Then the door opened. "Good morning!" Alice was in the room. "How was your night Elena? I see your boyfriends are still unconscious." I felt a blush on my cheeks, I hadn't thought about Stefan and Damon for a moment since I was awake. I turned to look at them. She was right, they seemed to be in a deep sleep. And there was another thing about Alice' remark that made me confused. Boyfriends? I felt obliged to defend Stefan. "Stefan's my boyfriend, not Damon," I whispered. But deep inside of me I wasn't very sure about that anymore. I had to admit Damon conquered a piece of my heart in the last twenty-four hours. "Come on Elena, you don't believe that! These two guys are both willing to die for you, perhaps Damon even more than Stefan, and you deny him? You're cruel, for a human then." She smirked. "Don't you think it's time for another vervain elixer?" "Alice, please, why do you want them to suffer that much! I thought I was what you want, why don't you just kill me?" She didn't answer. All she did was walking towards Damon and Stefan and looking at them. I tried another question. "Why do you do this to all of us? What are your reasons?" She turned to face me. I continued, "since I'll die here sooner or later, don't you think I've got the right to know why?" She sighed. "Gosh, humans are so sensitive for stupid things like emotions and memories." She sat down on one of the two chairs which were left.

"Okay, I'll tell you…"

Alice began the story of her past, a vampire's past...

* * *

_Fourth chapter! I know there's less romantic in it, but that's because the're in detention... But, I promise more romantic stuff from chapter 6!_

_Like it? Please review..._

_E_Fae_


	5. Alice's story

Chapter 5 _Alice's story_

Elena's POV

"_I was born a year after Stefan's birth. It was a dark year. Crops failed, the summer was short, the winter was cold and long, there was hunger, many people died. The day I was born seemed to be the worst of all days. There was a thunderstorm and a streaming rain. I was the first and only daughter of Duke Lamenster. My mother died that night, a few hours after my birth. The first night of my life I spent alone, while my father mourned for my mother in the room next to where I lay. Those first hours would turn out to be crucial for the rest of my life, but then we didn't know. I grew up like all the other children. Stefan and Damon were my neighbours and I used to play with them a lot. When I was teenager and I started to discover that there were two genders I soon had a crush on them. I couldn't choose which of them I preferred, so I dated with both of them. They were the first guys I ever kissed and I couldn't imagine it to be different. _

_But then Katherine came. She brought magic and supernatural powers to our little town. That was all what my secret needed to reveal itself to me. It was on a winter evening, when there was a thunderstorm. I was standing in my old baby room, bringing up memories. Suddenly he was there. At first I didn't see him, but I felt his presence. I turned around and stood face to face with Alan Thornton. 'Good day Alice. I hope you're not frightened by my visit and I advice you not to scream when I'll tell you what I've been planning to tell you. You know the year of your birth was not the happiest one. And unfortunately I have to tell you that people always look for a scape goat in these cases. Unintentional there were several people who blamed you for everything that went wrong. So you could say you're kind off cursed.' At that moment I was astonished. 'And that means?' I asked. 'That means there indeed is a curse on you, I gave him to you only a few hours after your birth. I'm here to prepare you for what will come. I'll come back. But by then you'll not be human anymore. And when I come you'll have to take a deadly revenge on the beloved of the love of your life. That's all for now. Goodbye Alice,' and he was gone. The message totally confused me. The beloved of the love of my life, shouldn't that be me? And who was the love of my life, Damon or Stefan? I decided to avoid the dances of the coming weeks and meetings with Stefan and Damon. But in the weeks after Alan's visit it seemed like the problem solved itself. Damon and Stefan had no attention for me at all. They were focused on Katherine. I had to admit she had an amazing beauty, she enchanted everyone. It felt a bit like she stole Stefan and Damon from me. But at the other hand this was a save solution for my curse. As long as she was the beloved of the love of my life, my life was out of danger. But it hurt, it felt like my heart was torn. I had to watch while she bewitched them. I decided to leave. It made my life much easier. Till I was changed. My life became a hell, I lived for blood. Then I understood what Alan meant with 'by then you'll not be human anymore'. When I heard about Katherine who left Damon and Stefan, who believed that she was dead, I couldn't return. I concerned my life, though it was a vampire life, more important than love. I switched my emotions off and I lived my life, waiting for my curse. And a few weeks ago Alan came..."_

Alice sighed. "You're going to die Elena, with the next full moon, which is tonight. Full moon's the best time for fulfilling a curse. And since I have no emotions, I decided that I could also kill Stefan and Damon. Otherwise the history will repeat, they will make each other's eternity miserable for the sake of a dead girl." I had tears in my eyes. A curse, I would die because of a curse. But Stefan and Damon weren't in the curse.. And I couldn't let them die such a senseless death, that would be selfish. "Alice, please. I'm in the curse. I could beg you to find another way, but I won't, all I can do for myself is hope. But don't involve Stefan and Damon, they are completely innocent. Don't you think you will feel sorry for them, if once your feelings return? You can't kill those who were once the love of your life! Please, I beg you, release them!" She had a grimace on her cold face. "You love them, don't you?" "Yes, I love them..." Alice sighed. "Okay then, why shouldn't I allow the almost-dead to have a last wish. I'll take care of them later." She stood up and walked to the door. "Guys, need some help." Calvin, Dean, Jake and Sally walked in a few moments later. "Take them," Alice pointed out to the sleeping Stefan and Damon, "and bring them to a far, far place." Two of them carried Stefan, the other two took Damon. I wanted to scream, to yell, to tell them for the last time that I loved them, but I knew it would be of nu use. They were sleeping and Alice would interrupt immediately. They were carried up the staircase and Alice followed. She closed the door, and only Alan and I were left. A little lamp hanging on the wall gave some light. So this was it? These would be the last hours of my life, till full moon? It sounds awfully sad, to spend the last hours of your life in a cellar, alone. Okay, I was not alone, but Alan didn't do or say anything. I felt a tear running over my cheek. I laid my head on the cold floor and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the floor felt very cold, I missed my soft cushion from home, but immediately realised that I'd never feel my cushion again. I sat straight and saw a chair, standing next to me, with a few sandwiches on it. I looked at Alan, he was still in the same position, but I just knew it was his doing. "Thanks for the sandwiches!" I said friendly, but as I already expected he didn't answer. I gratefully took a bite, it had been a long time ago since I had eaten something. When I had eaten my sandwiches I realised I seriously needed a visit to the toilet. So I spoke at Alan again. "Sorry, but I really need to go to the toilet!" For a second I thought to see something like a smile on his face and he nodded. He turned around and walked to the wooden door. I followed. Dean and Sally sat on chairs above the staircase. Alan nodded at them, but they didn't say a word. Alan took me to the back of the house, and showed me a bathroom. When I came out he stood there, turned around and looked at me with an odd look. I didn't know what to do, but he gripped my arm and walked back to the cellar again. Back on the cold cellar floor, thoughts about Alice' story circled through my head. Why had Alan cursed Alice? Why was he such a cruel, old, heartless vampire, or why did he pretend to be. He wasn't as heartless as he looked like! He had a heart, I was sure of that. He had carried me to the house, he stopped Calvin from drinking my blood, watched me all the time, made sandwiches and even allowed me to visit the bathroom, so he had to have a heart. Suddenly I decided that the only option to find out what his true self was, was to talk to him. I stood up and walked to Alan. I was a few steps removed from him. "Can you tell something about yourself?" I decided to try it in a quite rude way and looked at him, daring. But he didn't answer. "Okay, fine. Then I'll tell you something about myself, whether you like it or not." I sighed, this could take a while. "I'm born seventeen years ago. That will probably sound very young for you, since you're an original, but for me it sounds like it's ages ago. I guess I was a cute little girl but sorry, I can't remember that part. My first memories are from my fifth birthday or so. I remember Jeremy blew at the candles of my pie and I got really angry because they were meant for me." I paused for a moment. "I grew up, went to elementary school, high school, and my life was completely normal. My marks were okay, but not excellent, there were some boys, but not too much, my parents were great, I had an irritating little brother and life was quite uncomplicated. Till a year ago. When I woke up that morning everything felt normal, but that day wouldn't be normal at all. My parents and I were on our way to a city in the neighbourhood when our car got into a river. The next thing I remember is that I woke up in hospital and that my life was totally ruined." I felt tears running over my cheeks, but I couldn't care. "And sometimes I see their faces in the night, sometimes I miss them so much I wish I was dead myself. So perhaps this whole curse thing is the perfect solution!" My voice had a cynical sound. The image of Alan who stood in front of me disappeared and suddenly I saw them, my parents. I lost my balance and fell. I expected to touch the ground, but instead of Alan's arms caught me. I couldn't care this was a cruel, original vampire. The emotions were too much and I cried in his arms, to his stone chest, dazzled by tears. When peace came back to my heart again I looked up at Alan. The expression on his face was still cold, but his eyes reflected the same as the arms that held me. "Alan," I whispered. "You aren't the person you pretend to be. But why do you act so cruel, why do you curse, why do you make yourself and others so unhappy?" He looked like he wasn't going to give an answer, but I waited, for minutes. And finally he opened his mouth, allowing his lips to give me an answer. "I..."

Suddenly the door was opened. I stepped backwards, with my eyes still focused on Alan.

"It's time." It was Alice.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took so long! The final chapter is coming, perhaps you can already guess a bit what's coming?_

_Please review!_

_E_Fae_


End file.
